


Zombie Bites

by MadiYasha



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hickies, fuckin???, hickies my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiYasha/pseuds/MadiYasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward teenage firsts might as well be the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers on my Gravity Falls fic: I wrote this in early 2013, when we had 12 episodes of Gravity Falls & Wenbie was still together. 
> 
> As such, I wrote whole backstories for characters that later got different ones. Try not to worry about it, too much.

"I don't wanna."

"Come on, Robbie, it's practically teenage custom. I'll feel super cheated if I don't get one before I hit 16."

The ravenette sighed, momentarily breaking eye contact to look at Wendy, _his_ Wendy, in all her half-naked, messy-goddamn-rapunzel-haired glory as she laid slack on his bed and wore that impish grin. A few words came to mind, but the one that lingered in his subconscious was beautiful. Beautiful, and not to be messed with. He was alright with kissing her, in fact he craved it nearly every second of the day. And the casual touches that he so unconfidently let himself fall into when she had him pushed against a wall, those subtle motions that made her moan and clench her teeth-those were real nice too, he thought. But Robbie didn't think he could really find it in himself to bruise Wendy-even if she asked for it.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't, dude."

He continued to pout. "How do you know that if you've never gotten one before, though?"

"The only time anyone ever complains about hickies is when they have to hide them from their parents," She twirled a lock of scarlet hair. "And I own collared shirts, so if you're scared about my dad wrecking your shit, don't be."

 _Oh god_. He hadn't even considered that. Was she crazy?

"Hey," Wendy leaned up, so that the bare skin of her torso was pressed warmly against Robbie's. Her voice fell to a near-whisper. "Trust me, alright?"

She leaned in, hot breath ghosting over his, and stuck their lips together, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip until he shyly opened his mouth and returned the favour. Robbie was still getting used to the feeling of Wendy kissing him-it was kind of dreamlike to him, with how crazy he was about her. Neither of them really understood what they were doing, or why they were doing it, but they collectively agreed in their hearts that they felt a little more complete when connected like this, regardless of whatever hormones were driving them to spend day after day locked in his room while they felt each other up under his covers.

Wendy was sitting in his lap now, having messily moved up in between kisses, and they broke apart temporarily only to look into each other's half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. She reached her hand up to run her fingers through the shaggy hair on the back of his head, and he shakily pressed his lips into the curve of her neck.

"You're sure you'll tell me to stop if it hurts too bad?"

"If it'll shut you up, man." She giggled. "Don't worry."

Robbie swallowed the lump in his throat, kissing the tender skin once again before biting and sucking and hoping to god the noises coming out of her mouth were that of intense pleasure and not pain.

* * *

 

"Hey, Wendy! What happened to your neck?"

All the colour drained from the teen's face and she nearly fall back in her chair.

"Did you get into a fight?" Mabel gasped. "With a unicorn? Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to get in a unicorn fight. Horn jousting! And when you stab the enemy they EXPLODE into sparkles! Ha, take that, Sir Glitzalot!"

Quickly, she regained her composure, remembering exactly who she was dealing with. "Something like that, although I don't remember a lot of unicorn's being involved."

"That would explain the lack of rainbow blood on your clothes."

Wendy didn't say much, preferring just to giggle quietly to herself from behind the register, taking out her phone and using it as a makeshift mirror.

"That does look pretty nasty," The other Pines kid peered curiously into it, precarious as per usual. "What even is that thing?"

Wendy just grinned bigger, not feeling too inclined to give the kids that talk just yet. Freckled cheeks pink like roses, she buttoned up the last couple pegs of her shirt. "Oh, you know." The redhead leaned back, still smiling.

"Zombie bite."


End file.
